Christmas Special
"Christmas Special" is the seventh episode of the second series of Wellington Paranormal, and the thirteenth episode overall. It aired on 19 December 2019. Synopsis Minogue and O'Leary go out on a busy Christmas Eve Patrol. They find the Devil at a mall, deal with an interdimensional vortex at a barbecue, and discover a violent doll rampaging through a house, and answer a missing person call at an office Christmas party."New Zealand Television: Wellington Paranormal: episode guide" - Australian Television Information Archive Plot Summary With Christmas soon approaching, the Paranormal Unit decide to organise a Secret Santa between the three members. On the afternoon of Christmas Eve, Minogue and O’Leary are asked to investigate a report of a Santa working at Tawa Mall terrorising children and refusing to leave. After seeing the Santa’s demonic appearance and actions, O’Leary realises that the mall’s representative, Ian, had accidentally summoned Satan for the job due to a typo on a fax machine message. The officers question Satan, who claims that he intends to stay in the mall grotto as a new realm to rule over He is eventually persuaded to leave and head to a nearby printing store to update his business card. The officers are then requested to investigate a large amount of meat going missing at a barbeque party. They meet the party’s host, Kevin, who also reports that his elderly aunt Flo has also disappeared. The cops find a vortex in his garden. Minogue ties himself to the garden hose and enters the vortex, finding himself in a strange void full of objects that have gone missing. He quickly finds Flo, holding the tray of meat, and rescues her from the void. As evening falls, the officers are called to a family home where one of the Christmas presents, a creepy doll, burst out of its wrapping and claimed to be possessed by a murderer, leaving the family trapped outside. Minogue and O’Leary enter the house and are ambushed by the doll, who tries to attack them with a knife. The cops eventually fight back with the family’s presents and O’Leary neutralises the doll with a cricket bat intended as a gift. The officers are then called to an office party where a worker named Jeff has disappeared. Security footage of the building shows Jeff disappearing into a photocopier while copying his own bottom. Correctly assuming that the photocopier is another vortex, Minogue sits on the glass and disappears when the copy button is pressed. Minogue video calls O’Leary and says he is back in the void, before cutting off. O’Leary tries to use to copier to get to him, only for it to break. Minogue calls her again, revealing himself to be with Jeff in the spa pool of Kevin’s house, having wandered back through the vortex in the yard. That night, the Paranormal Unit reflect upon the events of the day at the station. They exchange the gifts: O’Leary receives soap from Maaka, Minogue receives a toy robot from O’Leary and Maaka receives his missing childhood teddy bear, Officer Fuzzypants, which Minogue had found in the void. Maaka is delighted, but after the officers leave, the bear starts to move by itself. Cast *Mike Minogue as Officer Minogue *Karen O'Leary as Officer O'Leary *Maaka Pohatu as Sergeant Maaka *Thomas Sainsbury as Constable Parker *Josh Thomson as Satan *Emma Draper as Mum *Dean Hewison as Dad *Daniel Dooley as Boy *Rose Garland as Girl *Richard Falkner as Kevin *Amy Tartleton as Hine *Kasiano Mita as Jeff *Jerome Chandrahasen as Ian *Carrie Green as Gayle References Category:Episodes Category:Wellington Paranormal episodes